


What Can I Do?

by pushingcrazies



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies





	What Can I Do?

I look at my friends; they are looking at me  
They need my help. It is easy to see  
What do I tell them? What can I say?  
Everything has gone wrong on this horrible day

Frodo has left us. With him went Sam.  
To destroy the Ring. I pray that they can  
They are to go to Mount Doom; right to its core  
Danger, I know, is plenty in store

And what of the Hobbits, Pippin and Merry  
The orcs have taken them and plan to carry  
Them all the way to Isengard  
Where Saruman will torture them long and hard

Boromir is dead. May his soul rest in peace  
May he ever be happy. May his suffering cease  
'Tis true he is what drove Frodo away  
But ill of the dead, I must not say.

But now I have come to this impossible choice  
"What can I do?" asks my inner voice  
I must make a decision, right now, real quick  
You may think it's easy, but 'tis hard to pick

Looking to the East, I see and I know  
The mission's out of my hands, 'tis up to Frodo  
To aid Merry and Pippin, the rest of us shall go  
Though it may seem wrong, my heart say not so

I give my order to the dwarf and the elf  
They wholly trust my, though I don't trust myself  
Looking again to the East, I bid a silent farewell  
Is my judgment sound? Only time will tell.


End file.
